marvel_comics_earth5198fandomcom-20200215-history
Neena Thurman
' Neena Thurman', also known as Domino, is a mutant with probability-based powers who has been a member of various teams throughout her life as a superheroine, including the X-Men, X-Force, and Mercs for Money. Origin The woman who would become known as Domino is actually the result of a top secret government breeding program intended to develop the perfect weapon. Domino was the only test subject to survive, but the nature of her superhuman powers was deemed a failure at meeting the project's goals. Her biological mother broke her out of the project and left her with Father Rudolpho Boschelli in the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago. Domino eventually left the church and became a mercenary. One of her first jobs was to stop Operation: Jericho, which was a remote-controlled warbot projected. Domino wrecked the robot and was then assigned to guard the hard-working and innovative Dr. Milo Thurman, whose analytical ability made him too dangerous for the government to let roam free. Somehow, Domino and Thruman fell in love and were married. The two separated after a raid on the facility with Thurman believing Domino had been killed during the altercation. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Probability Manipulation: Domino is a mutant with the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random kinetic phenomena that affect probability in her favor by making improbable, but not impossible, things occur in her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck". This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray bullet to shut down and overloading nuclear reactor. The full extent of her powers is still unknown. This unconsciously controlled talent is triggered when she is in a stressful situation and her fight or flight response is activated. This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, it is largely participatory; in order for her luck to take effect, Domino herself must engage in an action whose chance she can affect. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her head, she would still be hurt if she stood still. However, if she attempted to avoid the falling debris, she would move perfectly to avoid each and every piece about to hit her. This occurs by her cerebral cortex emitting a current of bioelectric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural agility and reflexes to near-superhuman levels. Abilities Marksmanship: She is extremely skilled in hitting her targets with effortless accuracy and sometimes uses her probability manipulation ability to make nearly impossible shots. Assassination: As an assassin, Domino uses her combat skills, enhanced agility and reflexes, and gifted marksmanship to assassinate her targets with ease. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Domino is highly skilled in many techniques of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Acrobatics: Domino uses her enhanced agilityi to perform difficult acrobatic feats with no effort. Weaknesses Alektorophobia: Domino has a crippling fear of chickens. Category:Mutants Category:Females